Akatsuki Hunter
by ibeast
Summary: After many years, Sakura has become the Leaf's very own Akatsuki Hunter. Sasuke has become Akatsuki. One day, she and Naruto are sent on a mission to retrieve Sasuke. What will happen when they meet? R&R PLZ!


**Yeah!! New story!! I rites them as I please them. Now I ask one of my friends to do the disclaimer.**

**JS: Sadistic Wolf Goddess does not own Naruto, if she did, Sasuke and Sakura would be having a make out session rite now and I would be in the story!**

_He left, so many months ago, even I have begun to lose hope that he would ever return. He inflicted a wound so deep that it will forever be a scar on my face, the scar of defeat. A jagged wound going through my left eye. Since then I have discovered, he does not deserve my love and my admiration. No, he deserved something far better, my hate and my vengeance. I would show him that true power came from effort and determination. Not from some deformed snake bastard. Since then, I have changed, changed into something that I would rather not be. I have morphed into an exact copy of Uchiha Sasuke, cold, alone, and much to my satisfaction, powerful. I chose a path only deranged men would choose. The bloodied path of a hunter nin. Us hunter nin are trained to hunt down traitors, from the lowest creatures to the S-class. I left my family behind, I left my friends behind, and my heart behind in Konoha. I swore one day I would return stronger, not the little weakling I was. But a trained killer. My name is Sakura Haruno._

A single bell sounded through the forest. _I have come home._ A ribbon red as blood floated in the wind. The soft padding of feet sounded against forest leaves. The smell of cherry blossoms hung in the light breeze. _I have come home_. The feeling of peace vibrated in the air.

In a clearing not so far, the teenage Kyuubi lifted his nose and sniffed. His eyes glinted with surprise. _That…scent could it be?_ His thoughts drifted to a certain pink haired almost-sister. _I have come home Naruto._

Said boy lifted his eyes to the trees beside the clearing, he couldn't hear the Toad Sannin, his mind already overloaded with hope. The wind suddenly grew quiet, the world holding it's very breath.

Into the clearing stepped a foot, then another, and another. Agonizingly slowly a figure stepped out. The most beautiful girl, no woman, he had ever seen, she looked oh so familiar. A woman with pink hair, and black highlights, tied up with a red ribbon. Her curveous body generously shown by her clothing. Two katanas strung to her back, a large summoning scroll tied to her little waist. Tied to her hips were strings of kunai and shuriken. A red scarf covered her face, but her eyes remained revealed. And what beautiful eyes they were as terrifying as they looked. Cat like pupils within a sea of green. On her neck were more strings of exploding tags. But the most peculiar was the choker with a silver bell attached, almost like a cat's collar. On her ear was the weirdest piercing, a silver bell. But her face was marred by a scar, a jagged wound across her right eye.

Beside her stood a white feline with strange red markings covering it's body. It's eyes the same as it's master's. He suddenly yearned to be the little cat, standing proudly beside his owner. He stopped and stared at her fingerless gloves, they bore the insignia of the Hunter Nin, a special group of ANBU that his sensei, Kakashi Hatake had once been a member of. A single red rose that pierced the symbol of the Leaf.

They stared at each other for a while, suddenly Naruto's eyes shined in recognition. "Sakura-chan!!!" She blinked at the endearment, and behind her scarf, she smiled a tiny smile. "Baka, don't talk that loudly." Naruto smiled, after 2 years she had finally come back. She didn't attempt to greet him though, she kept a safe distant, as if hesitant. Breaking the silence, the little cat mewed. Bending down, Sakura petted the little feline, his back arching into her touch. "Naruto, this is Haku. My partner," each hunter had an animal partner, each held useful abilities.

"You're a hunter?" he said, pointing at the insignia. "Yea, I guess".

Both were silent before the Toad Sannin/pervert interrupted, drooling. He activated his so called "charms". "Hey there beautiful, how you doin? Want to ditch this idiot and come hang out with me?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Naruto held his breath, Sakura was not cool when she was mad. "I'm on a mission Jiraiya-sama, I can't stay long, and truthfully I don't like perverts," Naruto shivered at her voice, a minute ago she was so warm and now, her voice could revival the entire Uchiha clan.

"Sorry Naruto, I really do have a mission, but after this, taichou said I could go back to Konoha." She turned gracefully and headed in the forest.

"Wait!!" yelled out Naruto, and ran up to her, grabbing her arm. Sakura flinched at the contact, but didn't pull away. "I'll come with you Sakura." Sakura frowned slightly, but Naruto didn't notice.

"Sure Naruto, but isn't it interrupting with your training with Jiraiya-sama?"

"No, not at all, I'm sure Ero-sannin wouldn't mind, lets go." Jiraiya huffed indignity, but waved them off.

"Haku, go track the traitor." the small feline bounded away into the trees, surprising Naruto with his speed. "If you want to come Naruto, keep up." Sakura's tone made Naruto think of Sasuke all over again. Naruto turned around in a full circle, Sakura disappeared. "Come on dobe, hurry or I'll leave you behind!!" Now she really reminded Naruto of Sasuke. With a whine, Naruto hurried toward Sakura's voice.

"Who are you after Sakura?" after a moment of silence, Sakura answered, "Haruno Kei" she said calmly. "My brother"

"Your brother!!! But you can't kill your brother!!! I mean, he's your brother!!"

"I think we established that fact Naruto, but he betrayed Konoha to the Rain, it is my duty to hunt down traitors, now be quiet. He's here" Sure enough, Haku had lead them to a clearing, a dead end.

"Ah, my dear sister. How are you? Come to kill me, for my treachery?"

"Haruno Kei, you are hereby sentenced to death by order of the council, for betraying Konoha's Hokage and village. Please, go without a fight." Her voice was once again ice chipped. Kei flinched at her voice but held his ground.

He sneered, "I will not go down that easily nechan(sp?)" Suddenly a huge sword came down on Sakura, ready to shred her to pieces. "SAKURA!!" Naruto shot forward, but was to late, or so he thought. As the dust settled, Naruto saw something amazing. A huge sword (Zabuza's sword) was locked with Sakura's two katanas, forming a cross in front of her, despite the strength that was clearly used, she remained unfazed. Instead, she spoke.

"So your Suigetsu of Team Hebi, an experiment protecting a traitor, how ironic," Suigetsu looked pissed and pressed down harder. Still, Sakura remained unfazed. Suddenly, her cat like pupils glowed, her green irises became pitch black. "YOU!! you will forget about protecting his man and go back to being a shit toy for the Uchiha!!" she snarled. Naruto was disturbed, he didn't like this new Sakura.

A bell jingled. "Kage no jutsu" and the clearing was surrounded by a eerie black light. Once the light disappeared, Naruto gasped. Suigetsu was unconscious on the ground with a gaping wound on his side, but he would live. But what really was the center of attention, was Sakura's two blades thrust into Haruno Kei's heart and head. Blood oozed onto the ground like a crimson lake. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Sakura spit out a giant fireball at the dead brother and burst him to ashes.

"Why did you do that Sakura?" asked Naruto as Sakura retrieved her fallen katanas and gestured toward Suigetsu. "Naruto, do as you please. You can ask him about Sasuke."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Cause, if I found out about Sasuke's whereabouts, I would have to hunt him down like I did my brother. I don't want to kill him. Plus, I'm knocking two birds down with one stone."

**Ah, it's the end of the first chapter!! How did I do? Plz review and the knocking two birds down with one stone thing, if you can figure out how, then send and review and if you get it rite, then you get…TA DA!! My freshly made computer chocolate chip cookies. **

**Until next time Ja Ne!!!**

**JS: ME WANT CHOCOLATE!! GIMME GIMME!!!**


End file.
